finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravery (stat)
Bravery, also known as Brave is a recurring statistic from the Final Fantasy series. It influences damage dealt. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics 's current Brave (Bravery) is 96.]] In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Brave (original version) or Bravery (Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions port) is the measure of the unit's courage and affects the physical attack power of bare hands and Knight Sword, as well as the probability of using most reaction abilities, which is measured by the quantity of the stat, in percentage. Male units usually have higher Bravery than female units on average. A unit whose permanent Bravery score drops too low (5 or below) will leave Ramza Beoulve's party out of cowardice. Units whose Bravery is dropped to 10 or lower in battle gain Chicken status and will flee until their Bravery raises above 10, which will increase by 1 Bravery every turn during this status. However, low Bravery will benefit the possibility of retrieving rare items from the designated spot by the Chemist's movement ability, Treasure Hunter, otherwise the found item will be the common one that can be bought from the shop, such as a Phoenix Down. Bravery can be increased five points by Ramza's or Luso exclusive ability Steel (Cheer Up in the original version) of his unique Squire (or Luso's Job Game Hunter) job class with 100% success rate of adding 5 Bravery to a unit(making it the most effective way to remove Chicken) and another skill,Shout will give Ramza or Luso add themselves with 1 speed,power,magick and 10 bravery. Orator's command ability Praise can raise Bravery by four with lower success rate. Dancer's reaction ability Bravery Boost can raise three points and requires the user being attacked physically to trigger it. It is a lot quicker to reduce Bravery than raise it. Some dialogue choices in the early story will lead to the drop of Bravery of the whole roster later, though this usually exchanges a more forgiving battle objective. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bravery acts both as an offensive and defensive mechanic. Bravery attacks damage the opponent's Bravery and increase the attacker's Bravery by the same amount, the damage being done and taken calculated by the ATK and DEF stats. When a character lands a HP attack, they do damage equal to their Bravery. Their Bravery then drops to 0 and regenerates to its base value over time. While in the process of recovering Bravery after landing an HP attack, any Bravery attack used by the character whose Bravery is recovering is an automatic Critical Hit. The higher the HP damage dealt, the longer it takes to regenerate Bravery. When a character has enough Bravery to defeat the opponent in a single HP attack, their Bravery display turns bold purple and the character glows faintly. When a character's Bravery is reduced past 0 by an opponent's attack, they enter "Break" status. The opponent receives the Stage Bravery pool as a boost to their Bravery, and the player's Bravery attacks are unable to damage the opponent until their Bravery recovers to its base value again and Break status is removed. However, the player will still be able to boost their Bravery with Bravery attacks, and landing an HP attack while in Break status resets Bravery to 0 and removes Break status, Bravery then quickly recovering to its base value. Bravery can be gained or depleted with summons, and can be depleted with Banish Traps. Various equipment and accessory effects augment the amount of Bravery damage a character inflicts or receives. es:Valentía Category:Stats